Arcadian Driftwood
by WaterGirl14
Summary: Rage consumes everyone at times, even Raven, and when she gets angry at Beast Boy, her powers go off. Raven is sent into an alternate reality where women rule the world and men are slaves, And Raven gets a nasty surprise: she is the ruler of this place.
1. Rage

**Summary: Rage consumes everyone at times, even Raven, and when she gets angry at Beast Boy, her powers go off. Raven is sent into an alternate reality where women rule the world and men are slaves, Titans included. And then Raven gets a nasty surprise: she is the ruler of this world. **

**

* * *

**

The wet drop that dripped onto her head began to seep into her hood. Sticky and red, the drop stained the blue fabric like ink.

"Great." The girl said. "This day just couldn't get any better." She whipped off her hood and dropped the victim on the floor in one fluid motion. A man in a black suit, a gash on his head ripped open and dripping blood, now lay there unconscious.

"First the gum..." The girl said, pulling at a pink blob that was stuck in her hair, "...Then the scissors..." A small part of her hair, near the blob, was cut off rather messily. "...And now this!"

Robin and Cyborg dragged the criminal away as Raven fumed. This just wasn't her day.

"This just isn't your day." The green teen remarked as he surveyed the warehouse, the moon illuminating the area. The bad guy was here for something...but what? Oh well. Beast Boy shrugged and walked back over to the door.

"Oh Raven! We must do something about that gum!" Starfire floated over with more scissors. "If you would just stay still this time..." The metal slowly moved over to Ravens head...

Inch...

By painful inch...the rest of the Titans cringed and waited for something to blow up.

But a black force field was put up before the blades made contact. Everyone let out a breath of relief and continued with their activities. The boys threw Mr. Bad Guy into a police truck.

"OK team!" Robin said, mounting his R-Cycle. "Let's go home." He pulled the throttle and zoomed away. Cyborg and Starfire got into the T-Car, both worn out from fatigue. Robin was out of sight by now. Raven floated up off the ground about one foot and then followed the car. Beast Boy trailed behind.

* * *

In the privacy of her bathroom, Raven stared at the pink glob in her hair. It had the faint smell of cherries. Why did she have to let Starfire near her head in the first place?

"Aliens." She mumbled. The Goth slowly turned a nearby pair of scissors into a floating black splotch on the wall. Using only her mind, she levitated the scissors to her hands, and lifted them up to the gum.

"RAVEN!" A voice called from outside her door. Inside the room, a loud shriek sounded out. Seventeen widows, Raven's record, broke in a flash of black and white.

A green snout popped up from the pile of rubble. Following the snout was a pair of big black eyes, which scouted the area for any danger. As a small gopher popped its head out of the shattered glass, Raven's door began to grow black.

The door exploded into tiny bits, and the gopher transformed itself into a turtle to protect its body from more pieces of debris.

"Dude!" The turtle exclaimed, changing back into a human. "What was that for? I was just coming to ask how the gum was going!" A look of anger played across his face. But that look quickly faded to a look of terror. Raven stepped out of the doorway.

Her hair was standing on its ends in the air, like a candle flame. A section of her hair was missing. Beast Boy looked past Raven to see that there was a large chunk of purple on her bed, of which was contrasted by a pink blob.

'Oh man...' Beast Boy thought. 'When I yelled she must have cut her hair by mistake!'

Raven blinked. Her eyes glowed red and her eyebrows turned into eyes themselves. As Raven spoke, a man's voice spoke at the same time, though no man was in sight. It was deep, dark, and menacing. It also sounded familiar to BB's ears.

"Look what you made me do, you imbecile!" Raven tossed random objects at the shape shifter with her powers, including a book, a pin, and a frying pan. "DO you know how long it will take to grow this hair back? DO YOU?" Raven's height, or rather the length of her cloak, doubled, and the influence of her demon father began to take hold.

"Yesss..." The voice of the man sounded out. "Your rage feeds meeee..."

A vortex of black, swirling dark-matter appeared inside Raven's now open doorway. It was at this time that the rest of the Titans were rounding the corner into the hallway. The portal to X'Hal knows where began to grow in size. As it filled the whole doorway and began to spill onto the walls, it turned white.

A fierce wind, like a hurricane, blew through the vortex. Raven was unaware of this phenomenon, as she was still screeching her distaste at Beast Boy. The wind blew all but Raven back to the wall on the other side. Then, the vortex began to do the opposite. It began pulling everything towards it.

The Titans began to try to move off the wall toward their friend. With no luck, I'm afraid.

"RAVEN!" Each of the Titans called in unison. The sound of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, AND Beast Boy all calling her name brought Raven out of her enraged state. Her eyes reverted back to normal, the objects stopped hurling themselves at everyone, and her size shrank.

"Guys..." The Goth yelled, still unaware of the portal. "What's going..." Raven turned around, for a frying pan has whizzed by her head. She saw the portal. And she screamed.

Right before being sucked into the abyss. The other Titans tried to reach out and save their friend, but by the time the winds had died down, Raven was gone.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSLETSGO

I was bored, so I decided to write this story. It's what happens when you're stuck in a car for 7 hours with your sister and some paper.


	2. Home Again?

OK folks, it's chapter 2! If you have been keeping tabs on the 1000 words of the last chapter you'd know what was going on. But if you don't, here's a recap:

Raven gets a glob of cherry gum stuck in her hair. When she tries to cut it out BB disturbs her and she chops off WAAAY to much. Raven's anger opens a portal into the unknown, and she's sucked through it.

And by the way, if you're wondering why I named the story 'Arcadian Driftwood', that is the name of one of my favorite songs. I might have spelled it wrong. O.o

* * *

The screaming faded away as the Goth girl went through a sort of tunnel. She seemed to be hovering in midair, for her feet were suspended over the ground, and her head was close to the ceiling. What seemed like an invisible hand pushed her along. The speed at which she was going made Raven's arms and legs be plastered to her body. Her hood and cloak streamed behind her. 

As she zoomed along down the tunnel, Raven couldn't help but look at her surroundings. The walls were bright blue and cylindrical around her. She was hovering in the direct center of the tunnel, and the walls extended out 3 feet from each side, the top, and the bottom. Every so often along her trip, Raven saw a speck of a different color, yellow, or perhaps red.

Raven groaned, and using her powers flipped into an upright position. She fought to stay in control of her body's movement. Raven leaned down and held her head in her hands.

"How do I get into these messes?" Raven said to herself. She began to feel her eyes burn, and a lump formed in her throat. Raven also felt rage well up in her once again.

"No!" She yelled. "Father, you will not gain control over me once more." She thrust her hand up, with great strength. "I will get out of this! Do you hear me! I will!" Raven's eyes flashed red once, and then went back to their normal purple color.

"Come on, Raven." She muttered to no one. "Pull yourself together. Everything will turn out ok." Settling into her meditation postition, crossing her legs with difficulty and holding her hands slightly up in the air, Raven repeated her mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

* * *

Raven wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had begun meditating, but when a sudden noise startled her, the bright blue in the tunnel had faded to adarker shade. The Goth's movement down the tunnel had stopped, and if she wasn't floating in the air due to meditation, Raven would have landed rather painfully on the "ground" below her. 

"What is happening?" Raven asked herself. This new freedom to move again drove Raven unto moving down the tunnel. Curiosly, she felt apprehension. Almost fear. _Why do I feel this way_? She asked herself. _There is no danger in here. I would have sensed it_. But doubt filled Raven's heart.

Looking ahead of her, Raven saw a spot where the tunnel was no longer blue. It had turned white. The wall of the tunnel opened, and like it had done in the Tower, Raven was sucked into it.

She screamed again.

The ground came up close veryfast. She was falling through the air, and then she landed on a not-so-soft pile of dirt. Raven crumpled onto the ground, only feeling pain as if someone has pinched her a little too hard. She would deal with it. However, she couldn't deal with the taste of sand and rocks in her mouth, so she spat.

"Yuck." Was her only remark. Raven stood and brushed the dirt off her cloak. After her cloak was as clean as she could get it, she examined her surroundings.

Raven had landedin the middle of a small island with little vegitation. She recognised it immediatly.

"This is...our island...Titans Island."


End file.
